espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Yugoslav Federation
N.Y.F On the Map Overview The New Yugoslav Federation is a nation down in the Balkans in the middle of Serbia, Bosnia, and Croatia, making it a Federation. Politics is based on a president and vice president with a ruling senate, house of representatives, and supreme court that holds most of the power. The Senate and House of Reps form the Legislative Branch of the Federation while the Supreme Court forms the Judicial Branch. The President and Vice President of the Federation form the Executive Branch. The countries neighbors are Bosnia, Serbia, Croatia, and Hungary. The N.Y.F's capital city is Korskagrad with a population of 125,000. The total population of the N.Y.F is 650,000. The military of the N.Y.F is known for having a professional personnel who are well trained soldiers and pilots. History Yugoslavia 1918-2001 Yugoslavia was founded in 1918 and is made up of the six republics of SR Bosnia and Herzegovina, SR Croatia, SR Macedonia, SR Montenegro, SR Serbia, and SR Slovenia. The Yugoslav Wars would eventually tear Yugoslavia apart from the inside-out. After the conclusion of the war in 2001, the countries of Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Slovenia, Montenegro, Macedonia, and Kosovo. These countries constituted the bulk of what would be called the "Yugosphere" in 2009. New Yugoslav Federation (January 5, 2006) It was over. Yugoslavia was no more...but not for long. Visionaries from Bosnia, Croatia, and Serbia got together after seeing through their differences. They had a vision of a better Yugoslavia; all of the countries back under a single, unified banner. Gathering more to their cause, they soon created the New Yugoslav Federation smack dab in the middle of the three countries. The people who live in the N.Y.F experience cultural diversity (without bloodshed and violence), improved economy, and a strong, capitalist market. Those who live in the N.Y.F also long for the same vision of a reunified Yugoslavia. The N.Y.F will soon, one day, reunify all of the countries in the Yugosphere under a single banner...the banner of the New Yugoslav Federation. Separation of Powers within the Federation US Checks and Balances The system of government is made up of an Executive (Pres. and Vice Pres.), Legislative (Senate and House of Reps.), and Judicial (Supreme Court) Branches. The system of Checks and Balances is heavily influenced by the system used by the United States. VISUAL AIDEhttp://media.factmyth.com/2016/10/US_government_checks_and_balances.jpg Equipment & Firearms Infantry Protection * PASGThttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personnel_Armor_System_for_Ground_Troops Hand Guns * MP-443 Grachhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP-443_Grach Submachine Guns WiP Carbines WiP Assault Rifles WiP Designated Marksman Rifles WiP Battle Rifles WiP Light Machine Guns WiP Ground Vehicles Heavy Tanks WiP Main Battle Tanks * Korskagrad Model 1972 & Variantshttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Korskagrad-Model-1972-724945999 * Korskagrad Model 1964 & Variantshttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Korskagrad-Model-1964-725118336 Light Tanks WiP Branches of the New Yugoslav Federation Armed Forces Army The N.Y.F Army is made up of professional volunteers. Training is rigorous and takes up to seven to eight months to graduate boot camp, plus any other training for specializations. The Army has a very heavy focus on mechanized infantry, preferring fast, blitzkrieg type movements to achieve victory. Because of this doctrine, the N.Y.F.A has a wide array of APCs, Trucks, Jeeps, and IFVs but a small number of tanks. To make up for this, most IFVs, Jeeps, and APCs are equipped with the best anti-tank weapons available. The Army uses PASGT for it's infantry and uses a mix of Slavic and Western firearms and vehicles. Air Force The N.Y.F.A.F is made up of professional volunteers. Pilot training will last up to a year to a year and a half. The Air Force has a heavy emphasis on air superiority, knowing that if it rules the skies, it will dominate the war. The Air Force uses a wide variety of aircraft, but is mostly made up of fighters and ground attackers. Super Weapons Division The N.Y.F.S.W.D is a very secretive branch, with very little coming out. It is made up of the best scientific minds in the N.Y.F. They develop more devastating versions of existing munitions and may even be tasked with taking their research into the WMD field of research. Relations With Other Factions Eastern Roman Republic NEUTRAL Socialist Republic of Herzegovina FRIENDLY Category:Factions